Bitter Sweet Revenge
by 90's kid at heart
Summary: When Ms. Ackerman finally gets released from prison she has one thing on her mind revenge rated T for language and violence, also iOMG never happened
1. Prologue

(General P.O.V)

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked sternly making Ms. Ackerman hold her breath, as she waited for the answer. Looking around the courtroom she couldn't believe how this could have happened in her life.

"We have your honor." A juror replied, Ms. Ackerman suddenly snapped out of her thoughts, knowing fully well that her faith hung on the words that came out of the juror's mouth.

"Ms. Ackerman please rise!" the judge commanded, she rose to her feet immediately. The judge then turned his attention towards the juror with the verdict in his hands and asked, "On 500 counts of illegally downloaded music, how does the jury find Lauren Ackerman?"

"We find the defendant GUILTY!" the juror exclaimed.

Ms. Ackerman immediately turned pale and looked as if she was going to faint, she couldn't comprehend why, of all the people who downloaded music, she was having to deal with this. She was an excellent teacher at Ridgeway High; her only issue was that she got a little too emotional and attached from time to time.

"Lauren Ackerman you are hereby sentenced to four years in a federal female correctional facility." The judge announced and with the banging of his gavel Ms. Ackerman was shackled and taken away by the police.


	2. Chapter 1: Time Served

**(Ms. Ackerman P.O.V.)**

**1 YEAR LATER**

"WAKE UP AND GET MOVING!" Officer Jones yells as I shot up realizing that I am in my cell, sleep still in my eyes.

"Dang you would think that after a year you could show some courtesy and not yell." I sighed saying this knowing that Officer Jones was long gone. Getting my toiletry items I walked out of my cell and headed towards the open area bathroom. I had been given the privilege to walk myself to the bathroom, use the internet for an hour a day, have an hour to exercise, and was even given a cheap desk with stationary equipment to write letters due to my good behavior so far while incarcerated.

"Damn that Carly and Sam." I mumbled as I entered the bathroom, the smell of mold crawling up my nose, but after a year of being here I got use to it. I pulled out my toothpaste and toothbrush, and as I brushed my teeth I began to think:

_All I wanted was for Spencer to love me the way that I loved him, but I can't blame him, he is not the reason I am here Carly and Sam are, tricking me into doing their FUCKING icarly show, and making me explain how I got Spencer all those God Damn songs. _

_I can't wait for the day that I get out of this hell whole, I promise I will… _"MOVE YOUR ASS NOW!"

I abruptly stopped brushing my teeth and turned around to find Officer Jones standing next to me, facing me with her arms folded in her chest.

"You think just because you have privileges you can take as long as you want? GET BACK TO YOUR FUCKING CELL YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" I quickly picked up my belongings and hurried back to my cell. I crawled onto my rock hard bed and began to ponder. _Those two girls are going to pay dearly._

And that is when it hit me. "THOSE TWO TRAMPS WILL SEE HOW IT FEELS TO BE HEARTBROKEN!" I exclaimed snapping myself out of my thoughts.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND PUT SOMETHING IN YOUR MOUTH TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE QUIET!" Screamed Bertha from the next cell over, apparently she had been awaken by me and knowing Bertha being quiet was way better than anything she'd put in your mouth.

I instantly became quiet and walked over to my small desk pulled out my stationary equipment. With an evil smile I began to write a letter whispering, "I need to enlist the help of two old friends."

* * *

><p><strong>(Ms. Ackerman P.O.V.)<strong>

**3 YEARS LATER**

"WAKE UP AND…"

"OH PUT A SOCK IN IT JONES!" I replied before Officer Jones was able to finish her daily task of getting me up.

"Well somebody seems to want to go to the fucking hole this morning." Officer Jones said with a satisfied smirk on her face. "In your dreams Jones in case it hasn't registered with you I'm a free woman today." Officer Jones looked down at the clipboard she had been carrying and laughed.

"When you're right you're right" she said in a much lighter tone while shaking her head. "Come on Ackerman grab your crap and follow me."

In less than a minute I had all of my belongings and began to follow Officer Jones to the out-processing station, where I was given my civilian clothes, which I changed into rather quickly. _Aww so much better than that itchy smelling orange jumpsuit_ I thought to myself. After changing into my clothes and completing the necessary out-processing paperwork, Officer Jones led me to a door that read gateway to freedom.

"Now stay out of trouble and GET THE HELL OUT OF MY PRISON!" Officer Jones screamed at me while pushing me out the door and closing it shut behind me. I stood outside the prison relieved that the nightmare had finally come to an end. I smile at the radiant sunshine beaming on my face, and the sweet fresh air that replaced the four years of a moldy stench.

I then noticed a man and a woman standing by a red car in the parking lot waving to me. I happily ran towards them and embraced them both in a hug. "Ms. Briggs, Mr. Howard it's so good to see you." I said releasing them from my grip.

"Lauren you are an adult now it is perfectly ok to call me Francine." Ms. Briggs happily said, "And me Ralph." Mr. Howard stated.

"I know" I said laughing, "But I guess some things never change" I remarked happily. I looked about to make sure nobody else was around and then put on a serious face.

"Are you sure that you still want in on the plan?" I asked a smirk beginning to form on my face as I waited for their responses. Ms. Briggs and Mr. Howard turned towards each other and immediately started to grin. "Anything for our favorite former pupil and teacher" Mr. Howard replied evilly. "Besides it being Puckett and Shay just makes it ever so better." Ms. Briggs pleasurably stated.

With their answers finalized we entered the red car and began to leave the prison that I had called home for four years and headed off towards Seattle. Ms. Briggs then turned the radio on the bagpipe station, "Oh this song is to die for." She happily said, turning the radio up. To tune out the horrid music I began to think: _Watch out Carly and Sam I'm coming after you!  
><em>


	3. Chapter 2: Academic Slave

**(Sam P.O.V.)**

I was sitting in the chair right in front of Principal Franklin's desk, puzzled as to why I was even called to his office. It was the first day of my senior year and Principal Franklin of all people knew that I didn't start pulling pranks until the second week of school.

"Thank you Tiffany" Principal Franklin said to his receptionist as he closed the door behind himself entering his office, I waited until he took his seat.

"So what up Ted, how was your summer?" I asked him comfortably; after all I had been here so many times before.

"Samantha, how many times do I have to tell you it's Principal Franklin?" he sighed as he did every time he told me this. "But I did have a fantastic summer, thank you." He smiled as a lighter tone resumed to his voice.

"Ted do we really have to go through this again, I let you call me Samantha, so I get to call you Ted." I smile as I say this; Principal Franklin really was the only adult at Ridgeway that I trusted, for some reason it was like he understood me.

"So Ted what's with me being called here, you know that I only think of my pranks for the first week and don't begin to carry them out until next week, so you can't say that I never did anything nice for you." I said with laughter in my voice.

"Yes, and I greatly appreciate that." Principal Franklin said trying to keep a serious tone as he tried not to crack with humor. "Now Samantha as you know it's your senior year here at Ridgeway and graduation is just around the corner, but more importantly so is your future."

I just stared at Principal Franklin not sure of what to think or say. I really never thought that I would even make it to my senior year.

"Now Samantha, I know that you are a very intelligent young woman, you just don't apply yourself, and that is why I am asking you to actually try to do good in your classes this year and to consider to take the SAT this semester. Samantha you have so much potential."

_Wow I guess Ted does have faith in me, well I guess somebody has to,_ I thought. "Ted do you actually see me as college material?" I asked cluelessly.

"Well Samantha I never really brought up the subject of college…" _oh crap how did I fall for that?,_ I thought to myself.

"… but since you bring it up and I happen to have a copy of your transcript with me, I must say that your grades are not all that bad."

"Yeah good thing Benson is so easy to copy off of." I silently mumbled with a smile.

"What?" Principal Franklin asked for clarification.

"Oh nothing Ted." I replied quickly.

Principal Franklin cleared his throat and continued, "As I was saying icarly would even help you stand out on a college application, what do you say?"

I thought for a second, I really never did contemplate about my future other than being an invisible ninja, like that was ever going to happen.

"I'll even assign you a personal tutor that would have to help you out with anything, academic related that is."

"YOU MEAN I GET MY OWN PERSONAL SLAVE!" I exclaimed with widen eyes. "If you want to see it as that then yes, but for academic purposes only." Principal Franklin sternly stated knowing how I am.

"You drive a hard bargain Ted, but I'll take you up on your offer." I willingly said.

"Ok do you have anybody in mind that you would like as your academic slave?" He used finger quotes around the term academic slave. I thought for a second looking up towards the ceiling with my hand on my chin.

Principal Franklin watched immediately as an evil smirk began to form on my face. I tilted my head back towards him as I slyly said, "Ted, I know exactly who I want as my academic slave."


	4. Chapter 3: You Can't Outplay Momma

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and views oh and I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

><p>(<strong>Sam P.O.V.)<strong>

Closing the door and leaving the office I saw that the hallway was filled with all the normal dweebs that attended Ridgeway. I look down at my watch; yes it was time for my favorite period of the day, lunch. I began to make my way the cafeteria to find Carly and the nub.

* * *

><p><strong>(Freddie P.O.V)<strong>

"And that's why I'm always trying to be shirtless." Gibby explained I looked at him confused; Carly was trying to hold in her giggles, keeping a smile on her face. It was our lunch period, and Carly, Gibby and I were in the cafeteria enjoying our food.

I scratched my head, "Explain it again."

Gibby lit up and happily re-explained his unorthodox reasoning of being shirtless, "The ladies dig a man that's confident and different, a type of man who doesn't care what people think when he takes off his shirt, a type of man like me."

Gibby then raised his eyebrow, and said in a slyish voice, "Come on Freddie, how do you think I got Tasha."

The confused expression lingered on my face and I began to ponder:

_Well he does have a girlfriend for starters, and not a bad looking one at that either…_

"Gibby there is something wrong with that girl and you know it." I turned my head around and saw Sam standing behind me looking at Gibby as if she wanted to laugh.

"THERE IS NOT!" Gibby stated defensively, "In fact…" Gibby was just about to say something else when his phone went off interrupting him. He checked it to see who was calling.

"Oh it's Tasha" He said to me in a seductive voice. He then turned his attention back to all three of us. "I gotta take this call guys, Gibby out." And with that Gibby left the table to answer his phone.

Sam sat down next to me and looked across the table "Hey Carls" then turned to me "Dork." She had called me names for years now, it didn't bother me anymore, besides I was expecting it by now, that was the way we were.

"Hey Sam" Carly and I both said.

I turn to Sam with a grin on my face, "So Sam what prank did you pull to get sent to the principal's office on the first day, what isn't that a new record for you?" I knew Sam didn't pull pranks until the second week of school, but it was fun to annoy her.

Sam glared at me before punching me hard in the shoulder. "OWW!" the pain really stung.

"Sam!" Carly yells.

"Well the nub over here started it." Sam says before turning to me, "Nub up or shut up."

"THAT DOESN"T EVEN MAKE SENSE!" I yell.

"Just like a dork having to make sense of everything." Sam says while rolling her eyes.

"FREDDIE, SAM THAT'S ENOUGH!" Carly screams.

Sam and I both instantly become quiet. "Well Sam.." Carly says, her voice calm and back to normal, ".. why did you go to the principal's office?"

Sam begins to form a smirk on her face and looks at me, "It's not what I pulled, it's what we pulled Freddork."

I froze; an eerie feeling began to come over me:

_Principal Franklin couldn't know… I made sure Sam and I got away clean._

"What!" Carly says surprised as to what Sam could have meant.

Sam turned to Carly and proudly explained, " Well over the summer Freddiffer here and I broke into the school so that we could pull a prank on Ms. Briggs. Boy Carls you should have seen her face when she walked into her summer school class on the first day and opened her desk drawer. She got covered with shaving cream and dog food with the little bomb we put in there. And Benson here put a secret camera in the room and caught it all on video."

Sam looked away from Carly and faced me, her tone changing to annoyance as she continued, "But somebody didn't turn off all the school security cameras when we broke in that night like they said they did, and now Ted's PISSED, and you're next to get called up dork." Sam said.

I was speechless:

_T__here was no way I could have forgotten to turn off the school security cameras._

I looked over at Carly who seemed to be in shock unsure of what to believe, "Freddie you broke into the school over summer with Sam?" She whispered.

"Yeah, b-but Sam's l-lying there is n-no way w-we could of gotten c-caught." I weakly whispered looking around to make sure no one else was listening.

"Aww is Fweddie scared of getting in trouble." Sam laughed mockingly.

I build up the courage to say a comeback, "Sam I know you're lyi…" but, I was cut off by the intercom:

**Freddie Benson to the principal' office, Freddie Benson to the principal's office**

I turn completely pale and look first at Carly who seemed worried for me, then at Sam who was just smiling. I got out of my seat and began to leave for Principal Franklin when I hear, "YO, Benson," I turn around to see Sam standing in front of me.

"Let me get $5.00 I'm starving." She pleads.

I dig in my wallet and give her the money, "Thanks… uh have fun." She laughs while leaving to buy her lunch. I turn back around and walk with my face towards the ground as I nervously make my way to Principal Franklin's office.

* * *

><p><strong>(Carly P.O.V.)<strong>

I watch as Freddie leaves for Principal Franklin's office, and patiently wait for Sam to return to the table with her lunch. Sam had just sat down with a tray piled high of food when I blurt out, "Sam how could you enlist Freddie in one of your schemes and just let him take the fall!"

"Whoa Carls whoa." And I began to settle down. "Ted didn't call me in for the summer prank that Fredulape and I pulled. We got away scot free." Sam laughed.

"Then why did you say…"

"The nub thought that he could outplay mamma, pfuh, Freddiffer knows that I don't pull pranks this week, that boy just try's to annoy me."

I just stare at Sam, "If he annoys you then why would you pull of a prank with him?"

"That's not the point Carls." Sam said as she rolls her eyes. "Anyways, Ted called me in to say that he wants me to actually try in school this year, take the SAT, and all that other Chiz. I even made a deal with him that I would try in school and take that stupid test, and he would get me an academic slave."

"An academic slave?" I ask confused as to what she means.

"Yeah that's what Ted called it; it's a personal slave that has to do anything I say."

"Oh" I say as I watch Sam inhale the last bit of food remaining on her tray. "So who is the slave?" I ask laughing thinking about the poor person that would have to help and listen to Sam.

"Well Carls, Let's just say Ted just called him to his office to let him know the good news." Sam said with a grin on her face.

"Sam" I said sarcastically

"What that's one lucky dork; do you know how many people would kill to be mamma's slave?"

"But he thinks he's in trouble"

"Serves him right for thinking he could outplay momma" Sam says slyly.

Just then the bell dismissing lunch rang. "Come on Sam" I said shaking my head, "We have to get to class." And with that Sam and I headed to Mr. Howard's U.S. History II class.


	5. Chapter 4: imeet Cody

**AN: Thanks soo much for the nice reviews, I am sorry if I take a little while to upload but I am a 21 year old college student who is in the Army Reserves and was called up to go to Afghanistan which is where I am now, so when I am not doing online classes or "playing war" I promise that I will upload new chapters, and being 21 and loving icarly what can I say, I grew up watching Dan's shows and am a kid at heart… ok enough rambling**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own icarly but I do own a dog named hazel, and that has to count for something right… **

* * *

><p>(<strong>Carly P.O.V.)<strong>

"Rule number 53 NO bacon in my class THAT MEANS YOU PUCKETT." Mr. Howard was giving us the notorious, redundant, first day of school class rules.

"Dude you know you can always kick me outta here!" Sam shot back.

Mr. Howard rolled his eyes ignoring her comment and continued, "Rule number 54 NO shirtless…"

"Mr. Howard!" Gibby called. Mr. Howard looked up from his personal rule book and stared annoyingly at Gibby. "What Gibby?" he asked obviously annoyed.

"Well I was wondering why you are our History teacher again; I mean this is 12th grade U.S. History II right?"

"Well Gibby I have decided to 12th grade history this year, if that's alright with you." Mr. Howard replied with sarcasm beaming in this voice. Gibby slouched in his seat for protection.

"WELL IT'S NOT ALRIGHT WITH ME!" I watched as Mr. Howard turned his attention away from Gibby and instantly began focusing on Sam.

"What happened to you doing good in school?" I quickly whispered to Sam behind me.

"Well when Ted holds up to his end of the deal, and gets momma her slave, I'll hold up my end." Sam whispered back with a smirk on her face.

"PUCKETT…" Mr. Howard was about to respond to Sam's previous outburst when the classroom door flung open revealing a tall blonde haired boy. _Umm... he's… kinda cute._

"Is this U.S. History II with a…" he looked down to what I assume to be a schedule in his hand. "…Mr. Howard?" The blonde boy asked confused.

Mr. Howard turned around facing the boy, "Yes, and who are you, AND WHY ARE YOU COMING TO MY CLASS LATE!" Mr. Howard angrily stated.

"Well sir, my name is Cody and I am new here, I literally just completed my registration and was told to follow my schedule which happened to lead me here." Cody boldly responded.

_Wow he didn't even seem intimidated by Mr. Howard at all…_

Mr. Howard rolled his eyes, "Carly raise your hand." I quickly did as I was told. "Go sit in that empty seat next to Carly." Mr. Howard said in an irritated tone. Cody slowly walked and slid in the seat next to mine. "And from now on don't come to my class late that's breaking…" He looked down at his rule book. "…rule number 87, now where were we?" He said with a smirk, the whole class groaned knowing if nothing else that Mr. Howard loved his rules. "Oh yes rule number 54 NO shirtless…

After about another fifteen minutes of reading from his rulebook, Mr. Howard gave us the remaining forty-five minutes of the class to talk amongst ourselves. After all it was the first day of school, and he wasn't going to teach us if he didn't have to.

I turned around and faced Sam, "Hey lets introduce ourselves to Cody" I said to her in a whisper, due to the fact that he was sitting next to me, but he didn't seem to her me, his attention focused on a magazine.

"Do I have to Carls, I was planning on taking my afternoon nap, since Mr. Howard stopped his yapping" Sam whined.

"Please for me." I say it with my puppy dog face on.

"Uh Ok Shay" Sam says defeated before glancing over at Cody. "Eww stripes, no offense Carls but if you need me I'll be taking my afternoon nap." I watched as she laid her arms and head on her desk and was immediately out cold.

_Yeah thanks for the encouragement Sam…_

I looked at her as she napped drool dripping on her desk. "Oh Sam "I quietly said laughing to myself, it was hard to get mad at her.

I turned back around and focused my attention to Cody who was focused on his magazine, I sly looked to see what he was reading

_Modern Men's Fitness, wow I wonder if Cody totally works out?_

"Hi" Cody says staring at me.

_Dang it Carly could you have been more obvious that you were staring at him._

"Hi" I respond embarrassed

Cody stares at me for a while as if pondering something, "You look so familiar, have we met before?"

"N-No not that I would not want to meet you… _really Carly_…b-but my friends, Sam and Freddie and I do a web show called iCarly, maybe you've seen me from that." I couldn't help but look at his muscles they were toned and well built.

"No sorry, but nice to meet you…Carly was it?" He said with a warming smile on his face, and I nodded with my cheeks burning red.

After my awkward introduction Cody and I talked for the remainder of the class, he told me about how he was from Dallas, TX and that his family had moved to Seattle because his dad had gotten a promotion at his job. And I told him about iCarly and life at Ridgeway and to try and avoid Mr. Howard and Ms. Briggs at all costs. It was then that the bell rang ending the class.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sam P.O.V.)<strong>

"_Floss my toes…" _

"_FLOSS YOUR TOES!" _

"_Sam it was only a skit and it's written that he says that."_

"_Shut up Fredward this doesn't concern you"_

"_COME HERE GIBBY I'LL SHOW YOU WHO FLOSSES WHOOSE TOES!"_

"_I'm sorry… I'm just a Gibby… please don't break my thumbs…besides Freddie is the one who wrote the script"_

"_BENSON!" I turn towards him clenching my fists._

"_NO SAM NOT THERE!"_

DING! DING! DING!

"Ahh momma feels good." I stretched as I woke up and got up from my desk. I noticed Carly talking to that Cody kid.

"Well I guess I'll see you around." She said in a flirtatious voice smiling. "I guess I'll see you then." Cody replied smiling as he walks out the door.

"Carly…Carly…CARLS" She had finally snapped out of her trance and faced me. "Oh…um… yes Sam" I could tell that her mind was still on that boy.

_Why does my best friend have to be such a priss, sometimes it makes me want to barf. _

"The bell rang like three minutes ago, and I have a piece of fried chicken in my locker with my name written all over it."

"Oh…sorry Sam" I watched as her face turned bright red. "Let's go."

Carly and I began to leave for our lockers when I stopped in front of Mr. Howard and pulled some bacon out of my backpack.

"So much for rule 53!" I say laughing while chewing my bacon in front of him. But he didn't get upset, or even annoyed he just smiled at Carly and I and with that we left for our lockers.


End file.
